narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sky-Weaving Uppercut
|image=Sky-Weaving_Upsurge.png |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji= |literal english=Sky-Weaving Uppercut |english tv=Sky-Weaving Uppercut |viz manga=Sky-Weaving Uppercut |game names=Sky-Weaving Uppercut |other names=Skyward Strike |parent jutsu=Kaneko Fist |jutsu rank=A |jutsu classification=Hiden~Kaneko Fist, Taijutsu, |jutsu class type=Offensive |jutsu range=Short |users=Yuki Kaneko, Hachiman Kaneko |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Sky-Weaving Upsurge is a very quick and simple offensive technique that is very hard to react to. It is one of the first techniques a user of Kaneko Fist learns because it teaches timing and proper evasive methods. Description The technique begins by baiting the opponent into attempting a close-range attack preferably a simple punch. They respond by swiftly weaving around the punch to position themselves outside of the opponent's guard allowing them to gently press the body part into their opponent with their shoulder. In the same moment they use their opposing arm to return with a lightning-quick uppercut that comes from beneath the opponent's guard. The three steps of the technique all contribute to making this technique very difficult to react to. Weaving outside of the opponent's guard fools the opponent into thinking no counterattack will be made because it is counter-intuitive to weave outside a person's guard to attack. The second step of pressing the body part the attacker used with their shoulder allows the shinobi to use the force of their attack to stop them in their place and catch them off balance by redirecting their momentum in the opposite direction. The uppercut itself that occurs mere moments after their foe's attack is very quick that would be difficult to dodge in normal circumstances and their unfavorable position decreases their chances to where it is near-impossible. The punch is so fast that even users of Teleportation techniques will have difficulty avoiding because the punch will reach them far before they knead their chakra properly for the technique. Even if an opponent is able to react quick enough to dodge the fist the tailwind generated by the speed of the punch will hit them in the fist's stead. The only downside is that the punch doesn't usually have a lot of force and in most cases it will just leave its target stunned or dazed. One other aspect that makes this technique so difficult to avoid is how easy it is to customize it to opponents. If the user has picked up on their opponent habit of retreating back and believe they may be quick enough to dodge the user can place one of their leg's behind the opponent or if they are facing an expert at Space-Time Ninjutsu who could knead their chakra in time they may combine this technique with something like Chakra Disruption Technique to keep their opponent in place by negating the technique. Variants Eruption-Weaving Smash Eruption Smash is a variant of Sky-Weaving Upsurge that adds power to the technique. The technique is performed in the same way as Sky-Weaving Upsurge, but instead of a simple uppercut the user strikes with a jumping uppercut to add a lot more power to the technique while making it even more difficult to avoid. The added power is enough to make the technique a great finishing move demonstrated by fast and far the punch sends the opponent rocketing upward. Category:Hiden Category:Hiden Jutsu Category:Kaneko Clan Category:Kaneko Fist Category:Taijutsu Category:A-Jutsu